Careers
Careers were added to The Sims Social on March 22, 2012. Your Sim can choose a career, then do specific jobs in order to advance their career. Choosing a career has many benefits. *Career jobs are more profitable (both in money awarded and experience awarded) than doing skill jobs alone, and also give more experience per energy spent. However, they also take more time. *The amount of money and experience earned for completing career-related skills increases. *As you're promoted, you're granted new exclusive items and new interactions may unlock on skill related items when used with your friends. *After reaching level 5 in a career, a new trait that gives better payouts on the mastered career will be unlocked. Career Types Currently there are 3 careers to choose from: Your Sim is limited to one career at a time. However, you can switch between them freely. The downside is that any progress you've made after the last unlocked promotion will be lost, so it's advised to switch only right after unlocking a promotion. Advancing in a career To advance in a career (that is, to gain levels), you will need to complete jobs. Jobs award you Career Points, which will unlock promotions. 'Jobs' Jobs are actions with a mechanism similar to harvesting Crops; they will take a specific amount of time to complete and cost energy. If you come back on time for your job, you earn a bonus of twice the amount of career points. If you come back late, you still earn the base award but no bonus. There are six jobs per level to choose from, each which take a different amount of time. Completing a job will award you money, experience, and Career Points. The longer the job you choose, the more of all three of these you earn. After clicking on a job you can close the career window and do all the things you normally do in the game (visit friends, spend energy, practice skills, close the game, etc) and the timer will keep going. After the specified time for the job you must come back to "Go to work!" which will spend from 1 to 3 energy, depending on the job being performed. And if you come back on time, you earn twice the amount of career points. 'Mastery Levels / Stars' Every job has three mastery levels. Each mastery level increases in a certain percentage the payout of that job. To increase your mastery level and gain a star, you must complete that job a certain number of times. 'Career Levels' Once you earn enough Career Points from doing many jobs, you will unlock a promotion. Your progress towards this promotion is shown as a green filled bar. You can see what the promotion quest requirements are before you unlock it, so you can sometimes prepare in advance to finish the quest as soon as you unlock it. But be forewarned that not all actions done before the promotion is unlocked will count towards the quest. Each career level is divided into three stages, so to achieve a new career level you must be promoted three times. Once you complete the third promotion, you automatically advance to the next career level. This is also the time that you're awarded an item related to the skill of the career. For the 3 first level 1 promotions, 300 career points are required to unlock them, along with other other items and actions you must perfom according to each level (the promotion quest). For level 2 promotions, it's 500 career points and for level 3 promotions, 700 career points are required. Career Tokens When completing jobs, sometimes you will earn collectibles called "Career Tokens". Each career has a specific token. They are often a requirement to complete job promotions and can be used to complete special jobs with a better time vs. value ratio. The chance of earning a token increases with the length of the job you complete. Category:Gameplay Category:Careers